


First Time

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mitchell and Rem Doggs first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“Alright sexy?” there was a grin in Mitchell’s voice as he caught up with his boyfriend in the corridor outside of form.  
“I am now I” Remmie said breathily as he pulled on his boyfriend’s tie and kissed him.  
It was only a week since Mitchell and Remmie had come out to the rest of form K but ever since they had been wasting no time kissing anywhere and everywhere.  
Mitchell pushed the chair expertly into the classroom whilst still kissing Remmie. They came to an abrupt halt as Mitchell misjudged the distance between Joe’s desk and Alfie’s and rammed Remmie’s legs into the sharp corner.  
“Oi! Fucking prick, I know I’m in a wheel chair but I do still have feeling in these you know!” Remmie grumbled gesturing to his legs.  
“Oh shut it Thumbelina! Can’t hurt what you don’t need.” Mitchell shot back but softened his tone immediately when it dawned on him that he might actually of hurt Rem. “Sorry mate but you’re just too much a distraction I ain’t been able to concentrate since the first time you kissed me!”  
“You really are a smooth talker Harper. You can kiss them better later.” Remmie smiled with a wink.  
“How bout now? What the fuck use is History gonna be in life anyway? You know you love it when I kiss you down….”  
“T.M.I!!!!!!!!” Screamed Alfie fingers plunged into his ears   
“You twat Dickers” Mitchell yelled Alfie’s shriek had surprised him half way into a kiss. “Just coz you’re and un-shaggable elf lord with all the testosterone of Smurffett don’t mean the rest of us have to be limp dicked for the rest of our lives.”  
“Well you’re certainly not” Remmie smiled cheekily “I’ve got big plans for your dick later thanks”  
“Really?” Mitchell smirked “what sort of plans?” He was only focussed on Remmie now, to him there was no one else in the room. Most of form K were staring halfway between horror and intrigue.  
Remmie pulled Mitchell’s hand down and whispered in his ear. The other students leant in wanting to know in a morbid freak show sort of way.  
Mitchell straightened up with an impressed look on his face “really?”  
“Really” nodded Rem Dogg   
“You dirty fucker!” Mitchell grinned hungrily.  
“EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!” came from the rest of the class.  
Mitchell and Remmie looked back at the rest of the class, they hadn’t even noticed they were still there. They both flushed pink and looked at each other shrugging  
“Bollocks!”   
As soon as they got back to Remmie’s later that evening they were barely in the door when they started stripping the clothes off each other.   
Shirts, shoes and ties were thrown down and Remmie’s hat flew through the air finally coming into land of top of Mrs Remmington’s china cabinet.  
Remmie pulled Mitchell down into his lap hungrily running his fingers over the toned muscle of Mitchell’s back. They were kissing so furiously that now it was Remmie’s turn to crash the wheelchair into things and he tried to make his way blind to the bedroom. Mitchell was running his hands through his hair and grinding furiously in his lap. He could barely remember where in the house they were let alone negotiate corners.  
As Mitchell moved his kiss from his lips to down his neck Remmie used the opportunity to open his eyes and get them quickly and unharmed to his bedroom.  
Remmie lifted Mitchell off his lap and stood him onto his feet. He began to slowly undo Mitchell’s belt running his fingers teasingly along the waistband of his boxers. He undid the buttons of Mitchell’s fly and looked up into the sparkling eyes looking down at him.   
“You’re fucking gorgeous you are” Mitchell said hoarsely.  
“You ain’t so bad yourself” Remmie ran his hand up from Mitch’s waistline over the taught stomach muscles and laid a hand on Mitchell’s pecs.  
“You sure you’re ready for this?” Mitchell whispered.  
“I told you I can’t wait.” Remmie smiled.  
This was going to be their first time together properly. They had done everything else but anytime they were just about to get into this phase they had kept getting interrupted.  
Mitchell wouldn’t admit it but he was nervous, the actual act itself was daunting as it was but Remmie was delicate and Mitchell was scared of hurting him or breaking his already fragile frame.  
He thought he probably knew what he was doing, he’d watched a few porn movies (for research only) and he’d hacked the school computers years ago to let him access adult content so he knew about condoms and all that but it was still a bit nerve wracking.  
He was hiding behind the science block a couple of days before having a fag (Remmie was in detention during break for playing wheelchair bowling with Chantelle and Jing the day before) when Frank came sauntering round the corner already pulling his fags out of his pocket. He gave Mitchell a cursory nod and lit up.   
“Alright Gypo?”  
“Yeh you?”  
“Fucking aching mate, Stephen’s fucking flexible but he forgets sometimes I’m not” Frank laughed and shook his head disparagingly.  
“Right” chuckled Mitchell not really sure what to say.  
“Don’t suppose you got that problem right? Wheelchairs a bit of a hurdle init?”   
“Never really noticed” shrugged Mitchell “Never been with a bloke before so spose it’s just normal for us.”  
“Yeh right” Frank nodded. “Don’t spose all blokes are like Stephen either”  
“Na mate Rem don’t burst into Defying Gravity every time he climaxes!” laughed Mitchell and then looked worried, “sorry mate”  
“Chantelle tell you?” grunted Frank  
“Yeh” Mitchell replied guffly.  
They lapsed into silence.  
“Can I ask something?”  
“If you want” Frank grunted.  
“You and Stephen you’ve…..you know.”  
“Course, why ain’t you and Rem Dogg?”  
Mitchell considered lying but he wanted advice, advice on anal from Frank bloody Grayson who’d have thunk?  
“Na, we keep getting interrupted and well it’s …you know…. A bit…….”  
“Fucking scary?” interrupted Frank with a half-smile.   
“Yeh!” exclaimed Mitchell “I’m fucking petrified” He rolled his eyes thinking how glad he was just to get the words out to someone else.  
“I was the same first time” Frank shrugged “but now… well can’t imagine not doing it that way. Soooooooo much better then with girls believe me.” Frank winked at him. He stubbed out his fag with his foot and walked off clearly thinking of whatever it was he and Stephen had done in bed recently.  
Mitchell knew he was ready for this and as he looked down at Remmie undoing his fly he hoped beyond hope that his boyfriend was too.   
“Rem I love you.”  
“I love you too you silly prick” laughed Remmie.  
Mitchell leant down and started kissing again, breath heavy in his ear. He kissed down the soft hot skin of Remmie’s neck. He felt Remmie begin to nibble and suck his ear lobe. Bolts of lightning began to flash through Mitchell’s body and he felt all the blood immediately rush to his groin the dizzy feeling that came with it made him lean into Remmie’s torso for support and he felt his breath catch in his lungs.  
Remmie heard Mitchell’s breath catch and knew he’d found the sensitive little trick that immediately made Mitchell hard. He ran his hand up the rough slightly hairy skin of Mitchell’s thigh and found the top of Mitchell’s trousers pulling them down in one fluid motion. Mitchell lightly stepped out of them in what was clearly a well-practiced move. He ran his hands over his boyfriend’s well honed bum excited to see it laid bare again. Mitchell really did have an incredibly gorgeous bum!  
“Can I take you to bed?” Mitchell moaned into Remmie’s ear  
Remmie just silently nodded his heart thumping so hard that he wasn’t sure he could actually speak.  
He linked his arms round Mitchell’s neck and felt his heart thumping just as hard as his. He was laid gently on the bed and Mitchell undid his belt and fly. He kissed the sensitive skin of Remmie’s pelvis as he removed his trousers and boxers.   
Remmie lay there butt naked propped on his elbows watching as Mitchel removed the last items of clothing. He saw his boyfriend blush slightly as he stood there naked next to Remmie’s bed. Remmie reached out a hand and gently caress Mitchell’s stomach and hips making small circles over the skin.  
Mitchell shivered and knew it was now or never. He bent down and gently kissed his boyfriends soft lips. Remmie deepened the kiss almost instantly. Remmie took hold of Mitchell’s hips and practically lifted Mitchell onto him so that Mitchell was straddling Remmie’s pelvis and cock.  
“Fuck your strong!” laughed Mitchell nervously   
“Well I’m hard as fuck I know that” Remmie chuckled   
“I can feel” winked Mitchell  
Remmie reached over to his bedside table and opened the top draw, he produced condoms and a bottle of lube.

“You sure about this?” Remmie asked between breaths. He was so hard already he was sure it wasn’t going to take much for Mitchell to make him come.  
Mitchell nodded silently and reached out a shaking hand for the items Remmie was holding.  
“I don’t wanna to break you” He whispered   
“You won’t baby, I promise.”   
“You’ll let me know won’t you if I’m hurting you.”  
“Of course I will” Remmie whispered back horsely.  
Remmie sat up and held Mitchell close to him. He took his jaw in his hand and kissed him deeply and passionately.  
Mitchell reached down between their bodies and slipped a condom onto Remmie’s stiff cock. He poured quite a large amount of lube into his hand and massaged it onto Remmie’s rock hard throbbing member. He knelt up slightly and between his legs angled his body so as he lowered himself gently back into Remmie’s lap they fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. As Remmie slid inside him they both let out simultaneous moans of pleasure.  
“Fucking hell Rem” Mitchell whispered holding his head into his shoulder.  
Remmie was holding him close to his muscular torso and began to thrust very slowly into him. With every movement Mitchell felt waves and waves of pleasure flowing through him. He was gasping and moaning but he didn’t care this felt amazing and any stupid noises he was making really didn’t concern him.  
They had gotten into a rhythm now and Mitchell felt confident enough to help things along. He began to slowly grind in Remmie’s lap working himself more deeply onto Remmie’s cock. As he did he heard Remmie’s breath catch and a gulp catch in his throat.  
“Is this ok?” Mitchell whispered in a husky voice into Remmie’s ear.  
“Better then ok” Remmie grunted back “Keep doing that god please!”

Mitchell grinned and threw himself whole heartedly into the rhythm of their bodies all hot and sweaty. Remmie had taken hold of his cock and was massaging it feeling it throb in his palm.   
Remmie worked his hips with Mitchell’s feeling closer to coming with every thrust.  
“Mitch I’m gonna….” Remmie gasped  
“Go!” Mitchell groaned. Remmie knew that Mitchell was desperately trying not to come.  
Seconds later Mitchell came into Remmie’s hand just as Remmie and Mitchell climaxed together both swearing like sailors.  
As their rhythm slowed Mitchell dropped his head exhausted onto Remmie’s shoulder. He found Remmie’s mouth and began to frantically kiss him tasting of sweat and sex and wonderfulness.   
Remmie rolled him over and laid him down on the pillows. He tucked himself into his usual spot under Mitchell’s outstretched arm.   
“That was fucking amazing!” Mitchell grunted hoarsely still dealing with the waves from his orgasm.  
“Well get your breath back and we’ll do it again” grinned Remmie utterly content.


End file.
